1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to playground equipment and more particularly to multifunction swing assemblies for supporting one or more players.
2. Prior Art
Playground equipment has developed from simple swing and slides of the past few generations, to more sophisticated and technical apparatus on which children may play. Swings and support devices have developed, however, some of which are somewhat cumbersome and complicated. One such unusual apparatus is show in a gravity actuated ride device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,090,617 to Hjelte et al, wherein the participant is supported over a glide track. U.S. Pat. No. 3,130,969 to Groth shows a swing assembly with several seats available for several children to play upon. U.S. Pat. No. 3,186,711 to Morrow shows a supported globe-like device tethered to an elasticized arm. U.S. Pat. No. 3,664,665 to Scott shows an occupant propelled rotating swing which includes a rather complicated reciprocating apparatus in its hub. U.S. Pat. No. 4,978,120 to Greenwood shows a pair of rings on an elongated arm which is rotatable about a hub. The rings are used to support a child as the arm rotates in a circle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,403 to Fonti shows a spinning playground equipment apparatus with a child hanging on to a wheel shaped handhold. The handhold is weight activated and comprises a very complicated and costly mechanism for a single child to use.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a swing arrangement for one or more children to play on simultaneously.
It is a yet further object of the present invention to provide a swing apparatus which may be added to readily, to improve the capabilities of that equipment.
The present invention is comprises a spinnable wheel handhold play assembly for supporting one or more children from an overhead support in a playground arrangement.
The swing assembly comprises a first and a second flexible chain or cable attached to the overhead support apparatus or beam. Each chain or cable has a lowermost end which may be attached a lower member such as a relatively rigid arm or a further flexible line. The uppermost end of each lower member may be moveably attachable to various locations on the chain to provide vertical adjustability with respect thereto, or the chain itself may be adjusted at its uppermost end to the overhead support. The lowermost end of each lower member is attached to an upper ring-shaped hanger.
The upper ring-shaped hanger may be comprised of an eyebolt having a downwardly projecting threaded shaft. The downwardly projecting threaded shaft extends through a housing of the swing assembly. The housing of the swing assembly comprises a central hub having a plurality, that is preferably at least three spokes extending obtusely downwardly with respect to the longitudinal axis of the eyebolt. The spokes have a lower end which is unitarily constructed with a handhold ring, which in this embodiment is preferably circular. The shaft of eyebolt extending through the hub has a first washer at its uppermost end. The hub encloses an alignment bushing which surrounds the shaft of the threaded eyebolt. A thrust bearing is arranged on the lower-most end of the alignment bushing, and a lower washer is arranged on the bottom side of the thrust bearing and is held in place by a locking nut arrangement at the lowermost end of the threaded shaft of the eyebolt.
In the preferred embodiment there are at least 120 degrees between adjacent spokes which are spaced between the hub of the housing and the handhold ring. This spacing of the spokes permits more than one child to be safely and independently supportively suspended therefrom. The two arcuately separated chain cable supports at the upper end of the swing assembly restrict side to side motion of that swing assembly and permit only back and forth swinging thereof. The simple thrust bearing supported at the lowermost end of the alignment bushing in the hub of the housing permits rotational motion of the lower handhold ring. With this assembly, one or more children are permitted a back and forth swinging motion simultaneously with a rotational motion about the axis of the eyebolt, thus minimizing haphazard motion and contributing to the safety of the playtime.
A further embodiment of the present invention contemplates at least one light member arranged in the playswing assembly, preferably in at least one of the spokes between the hub and the lowermost handhold ring where the light may be directed downwardly upon the handhold ring and player. The lights would best be attached to a power pack or battery within the spoke or hub thereadjacent. The light in the spoke or spokes would thus permit evening entertainment by the swing assembly of the present. invention.
A further embodiment in the present invention contemplates a music box or noise maker arranged within the hub of the housing to be actuated as the hub and housing rotated relative to the lower washer on the shaft of the eyebolt.
A yet further embodiment of the present invention, a second or lower hangar may be attached to the lowermost edge. of the threaded shaft of the eyebolt. The lower hangar may have an elongated rigid arm, a flexible cable or chain attached to a chair or circular seat at its lowermost end. A rotatable coupling may be arranged between the upper end of the seat support arm or cable and the lower hangar to permit rotation of the seat or circular support surface with respect to or concurrent with the rotation of the wheel shaped handhold.
The invention thus comprises a playswing assembly apparatus including a spinning wheel having a central housing with a hub therewithin, and an elongated shaft arranged through the hub. The shaft is attached to a first and a second support arm member. The first and second support arm members may be adjustably connected to an overhead support to prevent side to side motion and limit swinging of the spinning wheel to a to and fro swinging motion with respect to the overhead support. However, a bearing member is preferably arranged between the elongated shaft and the support arms to also permit the spinning wheel rotational motion therein about the elongated shaft in addition to the to and fro swinging motion.
The spinning wheel may comprise a handhold connected to the hub by a plurality of spokes. The handhold is preferably of generally circular configuration to permit more than one player to swing therefrom. A bushing may be arranged about the elongated shaft in the hub to cushion and align the hub with respect to the shaft.
A light member may be arranged in at least one of the spokes, to permit the apparatus to be played in low light conditions. A battery may be connected to the light member by a circuit to energize the light during low light conditions. A sound generator may be arranged adjacent the hub, to permit the apparatus to be generate sounds when the spinning wheel is rotated about the elongated shaft. A lower securement member may be arranged on the elongated shaft to permit attachment of a lower support member thereon. The lower securement member may include a rotatable coupling to permit the lower support member to rotate with respect to the elongated shaft and/or the handhold.
The invention also includes a method of enjoying a playswing assembly apparatus supported from a stationary overhead support. The method may comprise swinging in a limited to and fro motion with respect to the overhead support on a handhold member supported by an elongated shaft and rotating on the handhold member about the elongated shaft as the handhold member also swings in the limited to and fro direction, arranging a lower support member from the elongated shaft, wherein the lower support member is rotatable with respect to the elongated shaft, wherein the handhold is rotatably supported around the elongated shaft by a plurality of spokes extending from a hub about the elongated shaft.
At least one of the spokes may have a light member therein to permit the playswing assembly to be utilized in low light conditions. The hub may include a sound maker to make a sound during rotation of the handhold about the elongated shaft.
Thus what has been shown is a unique and inexpensive playground apparatus which permits to and fro swinging motion in one plane, for one or more children as part of a playground assembly apparatus. That same playground assembly apparatus also permits rotational swinging of one or more children simultaneously in combination with the back and forth swinging thereof.